


whether near or far ;; i am always yours

by pluvieux



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluvieux/pseuds/pluvieux
Summary: Whether near or farI am always yoursAny change in timeWe are young againLay us downWe're in loveLay us downWe're in loveAhhhhAhhhhAhhhhAhhhhIn these coming yearsMany things will changeBut the way I feelWill remain the sameLay us downWe're in loveLay us downWe're in loveAhhhhAhhhhAhhhhAhhhhthe end of all things . p!atd





	whether near or far ;; i am always yours

\------

 

you've planted oceans in my heart, you've held me underwater + drowned me,   
you let me tie you up + stuff flowers down your throat,   
you have sewn on a new set of ears, + i am thankful for every thread you have given me.   
i am aware that at the end of the day,   
my hands are around your throat + you remind me of it every now + then needlessly.   
i know, bonbon.   
i know.   
you can trust me. 

at night, your eyes swerve + your lips part a little to breathe a little better + in with the air, you breathe me in, you catch + keep my attention. i stayed up for four hours just looking at you until i forced myself into slumber. 

i would tear apart + set my soul to fire, freeze it, i don't know, but the garden inside me begs for even a glimpse of your light + it's common to never have it but i'll have it.   
i'll grasp it in my hand + rip it out of your fucking body + it will be mine. in return, i'll cut my heart out + let it reside within you, i'll cut your chest open + i know you'll let me because you're just like that.   
i trust that you won't scream because love doesn't hurt, it nourishes. 

i adore that you whisper, you yell, you moan every intense, wild, free-running thing you love + cherish, you detest, you think, you remember, words rumble out of your throat where no one else would hear.   
when i wake, you ask me,   
"was it okay?"  
"was it too much?"  
"am i annoying?"  
"do you think differently?"   
i bottled up your words + hid them. they left bruises like hickies + they're more of simple reminders that i am more of yours than anyone else.   
"of course!"  
"no, baby. jamais, mon amour!!"  
my words, i refused to whisper, to yell, to moan every intense, wild, free-running thing i love + cherish, i detest, i think, i remember - my words came spilling out + i found that i wanted it,   
i welcomed it. 

i want to tell you every buried word, every word that makes me fearful + ache.   
you welcome my flaws as if they were faithful attributes.   
you want every daydream.   
you are my best daydream.   
telling you that may have moved you, but you moved me. 

yelling my love for you has nothing in it for me.   
every echo will make my chest collapse because nothing will be loud enough.   
you speak, you sing with fervor (yes, i just learned that word sometime today? yesterday? no bully zone) oh, baby, you are so good + kind. 

he told me you said, "i know she loves flowers."   
he knew that.   
i knew that.   
you visited me every day to plant one in my hollow chest + it's nowhere near finished + to Hell with a meadow if it will get you to come back to me every day. 

you are so, very, maadd beautiful.   
you are warm.   
you are full.   
holy.   
you give me the same remarkable feeling that i felt the first time i went to michelle's church, + the way the gospel choir echoed through my body. 

being in love with you is like standing out alone in the pouring rain. 

without you, i would be so confused,   
distraught,   
embarrassed to have lost such a wonder,   
embarrassed i couldn't hold on to such warm, alive beauty. 

without me, you will have to hold on to the same feeling of wind in your lungs.   
it would heal you. 

without me,   
i would make it a personal mission to tear open each scab,   
each sign you would make it without me.   
i'd make you swallow the broken glass of our relationship + tear apart the idea that it was all a perfect dream that suddenly got woken up from.   
i'd force barbed wire around your skin,   
make sure you hum like electricity.   
what i am trying to make clear is i don't want you to be without me, but since you are, you can be blood + veins + skin. 

i don't care how hard you cling to me,   
i want your knuckles white, i want them bloody.   
i want your arms tense + your voice box tired from, "dddoontt leeave mee ,,"   
i want your paragraphs, your spams, your rants + your gameplay,   
i want you to tell me you don't want me to leave + that's a little selfish but i love the way you writhe under pressure,   
i love when you beg + tell me how much you want me to stay. 

i would never leave you, but it's so nice to hear someone actually want me to stay. it's still new to me. 

let me drown you. let me hold your head underwater the way you do me.   
when you can't breathe + the water is filling your lungs, let it. 

unrelated, but you are so, so beautiful.   
i say it a lot but you are. you are. you are. you are more beautiful than you could imagine. you don't realise it, but i do. 

i can text you at any time to tell you that dandelions were named after lion's teeth + you will always respond, i have faith that you will be awake, you get anxious if you even nap through it. have comfort. i know you would respond eventually, it's okay to get some shut eye. 

your smile washes over me like the first light of morning.   
i know it because i experience a lot of them with you anyways.   
it's only natural that i've begun to associate you with late nights, with vanilla, with chocolate milk + ghost aesthetics,   
everything i look at is you you you you you you you you.   
you've clouded my mind + icba to have it back.   
it's yours. i'm yours. you're mine. mine. mine. mine. mine. mine. mine. mine. 

if you touched anyone else the way you would touch me, i'd burn your skin off, + let it grow back anew + for its refurbished, original purpose. (to touch me.) 

take all of my words to heart, yes, you are beautiful. you are so, so beautiful. so beautiful i could puke, anxious, lest i mess anything up. Y O U A R E E V E R Y T H I N G. with, or without me. but i just so happen to be so selfish that it's dire that you are all to me.


End file.
